


ANSWERS

by cress26, heatherpeters



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: Conflict, Conflict Resolution, Confrontation, F/M, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress26/pseuds/cress26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/pseuds/heatherpeters
Summary: Elizabeth Keen finally has Raymond Reddington cornered and confronts him with a gun; threatens to shoot to kill unless he answers multiple questions she's needed since Day One.  Will she get what she needs?
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	ANSWERS

He stood in the kitchen, pristine apron protecting his silk shirt and slacks, stirring the contents of the large pot with a slotted spoon when he heard a noise behind him.

“Dembe, come and taste this. I must admit it smells heavenly, doesn’t it?”

A bolt sliding in place told Red that whoever locked him inside, was not Dembe.

Elizabeth.

“Dembe is outside.” Red heard her announce as she turned to face him, a Glock in her right hand.

Without a blink, Red continued to stir his stew, and pursed his lips. “Where is Agnes?”

She moved closer, then sat on the opposite side of the stainless-steel counter, and raised the gun, aiming it at his heart. “She’s safe, and not your concern.”

He nodded, pursed his lips tight, then put the spoon down and fully faced her. “I beg to differ. You took a 5-year old on a plane, accompanied by a man you don’t even know? Seems you’re not concerned, so someone should be. Isn’t that right, Elizabeth? So, is Skip out there as well? Did you leave a stranger with not only my plane, my money, but with my—with Agnes as well? Goodness, Elizabeth, it seems you’ll trust anyone nowadays.”

He hit a nerve and she shifted on the stool. “That’s funny coming from you – talking about trust. Now that I have your money, your plane, and soon, your people, I’d say the only one left to trust is Dembe. And once you die from whatever it is you’re suffering from, he will join me too.”

Red took a stool across from her. They were less than three feet apart. He could smell her hair, honey and vanilla, longer than it had ever been. Dark chestnut waves rolling over her shoulders. She was thinner than usual, probably not eating well. Her eyes looked tired, those hypnotic sapphires that never failed to pull him into her gaze.

“Are you listening to me, Reddington?”

He blinked. “Well, it seems you have everything planned out, Elizabeth. So, this is how it all ends? What will you do with my body? Pay Skip or one of your new followers to chop me up and use me as dog meat? Or maybe kidnap me and throw me off my own plane?”

“You’re losing your mind.”

“No, Elizabeth. I’m in my right mind. It is you who are delusional if you think you can get away with all this.”

“I got away with your money, and your plane. I have Skip and I’m working on more –”

Red exhaled deeply. He hated fighting with her; detested being at odds with her. This was Elizabeth. Elizabeth – up until months ago, the other half of the team they created. That was, until Katarina invaded her life, moved down the hall as Maddie Tolliver and tricked Elizabeth into having her believe they were friends – then her mother, back from the dead.

“You killed my mother, right in front of me. I saw you. You saw me there, and still -- you did it. Raised your gun and shot her, murdered her, and you have the nerve to chide me for taking –”

“—You were guaranteed my money, everything that was mine, would be yours very soon, if only you’d waited, Elizabeth.” He tried to sit still, but fidgeted on the stool, still distracted from her close presence.

It was like this always when he was close to her. No matter what she said, her actions, her words of hate, he wanted to make things right with her.

He still loved her. But how did he get her back?

“Answer me, Reddington. What is your excuse this time? I’ll give you a chance, one more chance. I want answers, and if I don’t get them, I will put a bullet in your heart.”

“What is it you want, Elizabeth? To live like a criminal?”

“I’ve learned from the master.” She spat her words as though they were arrows. “Think like a criminal, Lizzie! Remember?”

“I also told you I never wanted you to be – like me. Remember that?”

Just then, the door was bashed in, and Dembe crashed into the room, guns blazing.

“Raymond!”

Red looked at Elizabeth, then at Dembe. “Will you give us some privacy please, Dembe? Elizabeth and I are having an in-depth discussion, and we are not even close to ending our conversation.”

“Elizabeth, put the gun down.” Dembe ignored Red.

“No, by all means, keep it trained on me if it makes you feel better.” Red pressed, looking at Dembe and nodding. “It’s quite alright, Dembe. I guess this is like the showdown, for want of a better word. Elizabeth and I are finally going to get down to the business at hand. She wants answers, it seems, and I think we’re going to be here for a while. We have wine and stew and gelato in the freezer.”

“Raymond, I’m not leaving until she gives me the gun.” Dembe emphasized.

“Well, we seem to be at an impasse then.” Red looked at Elizabeth. “If you promise you won’t kill me in the next few hours, I think Dembe will give us the time we need for me to try and give you what you want.”

“Fair enough.” Elizabeth nodded, then turned to Dembe. “I’m not changing my mind. He has to pay for killing my mother.” She pointed to the large commercial clock on the wall behind Red. “You have two hours to give me the answers I want. If you don’t tell everything I want to know, I’m arresting you or killing you if you resist.”

“Arrest me?” Red’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “Didn’t you tender your resignation and burn that bridge behind you, leaving the task force floundering in your wake?”

She stood straight, determined not to have his words annoy her. But they did. She stared at Red while Dembe looked askance at both, wishing he could just lock them in this room until they hashed out their differences. “I’m right outside the door. I’m not leaving.” Dembe announced. “Elizabeth please. I don’t want this meeting to have dire consequences – for any of us.”

She again nodded, placed the gun on the counter, and Red looked up at her. “Thank you.”

A moment later, with Dembe gone, Red went back to his pot of stew, stirring, while the aroma of cooked meat and simmering vegetables filled the room with mouth watering smells. “Where shall we start? Oh, would you like a glass of wine?”

“Stop stalling. I want to know everything from the day you surrendered to the FBI.”

So, this is the way she wanted to play it. Well, if he didn’t give her what she wanted, he had no doubt she’d find a way to either overpower him or kill him.

And if he gave her the answers, the truth, she’d be in deep peril. 

He had no choice anymore. The time for stalling and giving half-truths was over.

He loved her. He’d tried his best to protect her. But he’d done things he did regret. Plant Tom as her husband for one. That’s where it all started really. He should have eliminated Tom early on, but she’d loved him, and Red couldn’t bear to hurt her. Soon enough, Tom got exactly what he deserved.

“I surrendered to protect you from Tom, you know that.”

"Yes, and you almost had him killed, thanks to Ranko Zemani."

He took a taste of the stew with a small spoon and placed it on a nearby flat plate. “You know, Elizabeth, you really should taste this. I’m sure you’re hungry.”

She took a deep breath, filled with impatience. “For seven years, you’ve manipulated and used me, used the task force for your own ends. Every answer you’ve given me was filled with deception; you’ve held back, never told me what I needed to know. You li – “

“I never lied to you.” Red interrupted her, emphatic, his smile gone. She had to know that he’d never lied, and only side-stepped the truth to protect her.

“And you never answered questions truthfully either. You told me my mother was dead, that she committed suicide. Then she appears suddenly in my life, alive and well. Explain that.”

Red once again took a seat, narrowed his gaze, resting his eyes on her. “You didn’t give me a chance to explain, because she wasn’t your mother, Elizabeth. I saw her walk into the ocean. She never walked out. Maddie Tolliver was not Katarina Rostova.”

“Right, and I suppose you’re going to tell me that you’re not N-13 either. You’re a KGB spy, aren’t you?”

“It seems as though you know everything. Why ask me questions you already know the answers to?”

“Because I gave a flash drive to Mr. Cooper – its in Russian, and –”

“—and what, Elizabeth? You assume that drive is mine?”

“Is it?”

Time slowed to a crawl while Red considered his answer. Tell her everything, now, or else things can never be right between you again. Tell her, even though her life will be forfeit if you do. "The answer is 'no' whether you believe me or not."

Seconds ticked by, as no one spoke. Elizabeth was beginning to think he’d never answer her, and she’d have to kill him, because of Katarina. He killed her mother. “Why?”

“Pardon me?”

“Why did you do that? You’ve seemingly been on my side for the past seven years, supporting me, so you say? I was your ‘plus one’ remember? You were willing to trade your life for mine when Kirk had you.” She pointed out. “You got me out of prison, saved me from the Director, helped me when we went on the run.”

“Are we making a list of naughty and nice things now, Elizabeth? I did what I did, just as I am what I am.” He looked pointedly in her direction. “I had you, and you had me.” He nodded. “You saved me as well. But we’re not here to pat each other on the back for good deeds done are we now? You’re here with a gun, and you intend to use it, so you say, if you don’t get the answers you desire, correct?”

“Yes. Talk.”

He stepped back to the stove, grabbed two deep bowls from the side and scooped stew inside them with a slotted spoon. Meat and carrots, celery and spices, all savory aromas that filled the room. He placed a bowl and large spoon, along with a napkin, in front of her. She was too thin and needed to eat. He worried about her, even though she hated him now. He hoped she’d change her mind about shooting him, but he’d attempt to answer some of the more answerable questions, if he could.

He couldn’t risk her life, nor the life of Agnes, he smiled inwardly. They had to stay safe.

They were his life, his heart.

“It’s my mother’s recipe.” He spoke, causing her to look up.

“I’m not hungry, and you’re not talking, Reddington. As usual, you’re side-stepping the subject, or stalling.” She stated, accusatory.

“Alright, lets do this: you give me something, right now, or you’re done. Understand?”

Red leaned against the counter, weighing his options. Anything he could tell her now going forward was not only going to shock but leave her in denial. However, she deserved answers, she always did. But he’d done his best to keep her out of the loop, so to speak – in order to keep her safe.

“You may not like what you hear, Elizabeth.”

“Try me, Reddington – right here, right now.”

He nodded. She asked for it.

Steeling herself against all she’d heard so far, she sat up straight. “We have to talk about Katarina. I can’t forgive you for killing my mother. I won’t."

“Ask your questions, but bear in mind, this is still my business, and I’m choosing to share it with you, under duress, by the way.”

She shook her head. “It is my business. My mother is my business. If what you say is true, about what you said to me after Dom passed away.”

“I wanted to explain to you why I killed her in front of you, but you never gave me the chance.” He rubbed his head in agitation. “Instead, you planted C-4 in the car and rather than hear me out, you were going to blow me up. Not a nice way to play, Elizabeth.”

His emotions hardened in the ensuing moments. He felt like he was being stripped bare. “You nearly blew up a hospital to get to me, rather than listening like a reasonable person to what I had to say. I was your ‘plus one’, you had me, and vice versa. I don’t know why that changed because a woman you’d known for a mere few months who’d introduced you as her mother, should take precedence over my word? My truths? My love for you? You put Agnes in her care after she tortured and nearly killed Ilya! You had me arrested, told me you loved before I was to be executed!” He proclaimed. “And then you made the decision to believe Maddie Tolliver’s words over mine?”

She tucked a strand of hair around her ear and heard her own heartbeat racing. She leaned forward. “Seven years, Red…. seven years of guessing, of deception and half-truths, evading every question I’ve ever put forth. Do you know what that did to me? What was I supposed to do? She was kind, another woman to talk to, to share conversation and our love of Agnes. When she said she was my mother, I believed her because I wanted a mother! I killed my father, and I so wished to have a parent! I never loved you that way. I knew you weren’t my real father. Tell me, Red. And watch your answers, because this is the most the important answer you tell me before you die.”

He steeled himself for the question when she inquired. “Are you KGB, Red?”

“No" He was emphatic. I’m an American, U. S. Navy.”

“I want to know.” Elizabeth urged. “Tell me about Russia, the KGB – my mother.”

Red poured himself a glass of wine, offered one to Elizabeth, who shook her head in refusal.

“Russian royalty was forced to give up power in 1917, at the conclusion of World War I.” Red began, glad for her attention. “Remaining former members of the royal family continued to have unfinished business with the new government and secretly assisted with the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991. Elizabeth, your mother was a royal of the crumbling Russian royalty.”

“When that came to light, members of the royals couldn’t be saved. These included spies who traded information. Katarina was one of them. So was Dom. They helped with disbanding until many were killed or caught. Most were not saved.”

“So, you’re saying my mother was a member of royalty?”

He nodded. “And in essence, so are you and Agnes. You have no formal title, but yes, you are from royal blood. I made a promise to always protect and watch over you – and I kept that promise, even though you may resent me for it.”

Red went on, spilling all he knew, grateful for Elizabeth’s silence. “Katarina helped in the fall of the Soviet Union, became a traitor of sorts. Reason being, she was holding secrets that endangered you. An heir from the very last Czar that was forced to give up power and its throne. The Cabal knew this, blackmailed her. I knew this, so I took you, Masha, to save you. You had the fulcrum that would stop the Cabal.”

“My stuffed bunny.”

“Yes.”

“You killed your father, and I took you to Sam, after the fire. Holding your hand, making sure you had your bunny.” He pointed out. “That toy held the fulcrum.”

“And keeping this secret from me has protected me…how?”

“Because of the Cabal, they would have buried you had you remained in prison, don’t you realize that?” Red asked, trying desperately to make her understand.

She seemed deflated. Sniffing back what he guessed were unshed tears, she shook her head. “So, when you chose me instead of my real mother, she killed herself in a gesture of saving me as well.” It wasn’t a question.

He nodded; his eyes wide as he focused on her. “I had to choose, either the child or the woman. I couldn’t save both. And for that, I’m sorry.”

He didn’t expect an answer from her, so he let her sit with her thoughts, hoping against all hope that she understood what he’d sacrificed, what her real mother had given up, all for her.

~~~~~~~~~~

Silent moments passed, with only the sounds of the huge clock ticking on the far wall, when she reached over and grabbed his wine glass, emptying the contents in one massive gulp.

“More, please.”

Silently, Red grabbed the bottle and poured her a half glass.

“So, is that it, Reddington? Does it all come down to my mother and Russia? 

“I know you think I’ve wronged you,” he began, but decided to give himself a little edge before he told her the most important and prevalent answer to a question she’d never asked. Because she hadn’t remembered the event – or the results.

His hands trembled as his mind struggled with what he had to tell her. Needed to confess, after all these years. He cleared his throat, so dry it felt as though he would choke if he didn’t drink something. He turned to the sink and poured himself a glass of cold water, emptied the entire glass in one swallow.

“No, I’m afraid thats not the end of it. Elizabeth. There’s one more…. issue we need to discuss. Or rather, I need to reveal.”

Elizabeth played with the rim of the wine glass, twirling it between her fingers, her eyes locked with his in a question. “Go on.”

He nodded, his upper lip breaking out in a tiny sweat. “After you shot Connelly, I came for you, and we ran in order to keep you out of jail, until we could clear you of the crime, correct?”

Why was he talking about this now? She thought, looking at him oddly. He was sweating. He was nervous; his skin was flushed. She shrugged and nodded in affirmation. “You know we did. What does running have to do with –”

He exhaled, bit the inside of his cheek. Placing both hands behind him to grasp the counter until his knuckles turned white, he would now, divulge a confession that had been buried within his soul for close to six years.

“We stayed in that shipping container, bound for Spain, but plans do change, and we didn’t get quite that far. We indulged in Chui’s pecan pie, and we drank, Elizabeth, while the music played.”

Elizabeth moved to open her mouth to speak, but seeing Red’s intense expression boring into her eyes, she remained silent.

And then…. “We stayed awake all night, Elizabeth; we never slept.”

“Yes, we did. The rise and fall of the ocean lulled me; I slept –" Her head tilted in question; her eyes squinted to focus on his words. “What are you trying to say?”

“No, we didn’t sleep.” He insisted. “We were together that night, Elizabeth…. we made love – all night.”

She swallowed hard. “You’re crazy.”

He nodded, pursed his lips, expecting that reaction from her. “You became pregnant that night.”

She shook her head until it hurt. “No. No. Agnes is Tom’s daughter!”

He gave her time to take it all in. He waited and waited.

“Don’t you think I would remember all that? What is wrong with you? Why are you manipulating me into thinking that she’s yours? How could you do something like this to me?” She picked up the gun and shakily aimed it at his heart. “How dare you try to –”

“Enough!!” He shouted and leaned forward, causing her to drop the gun to the floor.

She backed up to the wall, still shaking her head. “What did you do to me?”

His throat constricted; his voice was barely a whisper. “We made love with each other, Lizzie.” He said her pet name for the first time in years and it hurt her heart to hear it. 

“You’re lying! You’ve been lying to me all along? I won’t listen!”

His voice raised an octave. “I told you years ago, Elizabeth. I have never lied to you – ever. I assume Agnes has never had a blood test.” He waited for an answer that never came, so he knew it was true. “Test her for paternity and you’ll get the truth. But I think you know. Maybe you don’t want to know, but we both know, sitting here, together, my life hanging in the balance, you are wanting answers, that I’m Agnes’s father.”

“You returned to Tom, and eventually he became Agnes’ father. Remember when you told me you were expecting? That day in your office? I told you I knew before you told me. The change in your skin, your sudden surrender of coffee? The shape of your breasts and the nearly imperceptible gain of weight? I knew you were pregnant because I counted the months and knew.”

“In the interim, I’d foolishly revealed what happened between us to Mr. Kaplan. She, in turn, took it upon herself to have your memories of our time together wiped away, hence you have no recollection of our time together, nor the fact that we created a life together.”

“That’s impossible. Why would Mr. Kaplan do that to me?”

Red dared a sarcastic chuckle. “She knew it was dangerous for the two of us to have a child together. In the end, she met her demise.” He shrugged dismissively. “I don’t regret her death in the slightest.”

“In the meantime, you faked your death, Elizabeth, had Tom deliver Agnes to you, and still, I protected you, saved you, defended you, while you continued to deceive and blame me.”

His voice remained stable and calm, but inside, he was silently seething. He never wanted to hurt her like this. These revelations may very well cause his own demise, but she started this. And he was going to tell her everything – all that had built up in his heart, mind and body for the past seven years. While she sat, transfixed, her eyes threatening tears, he continued.

“Did you ever look at the calendar, Elizabeth? Nine months from the time we ran, Agnes was born. Do the math, and you’ll see. I would never be so cruel as to lie to you about something as important as that precious child.”

“Why did you never tell me?” Her voice strained; her words filled with hurt.

“Because you never gave me a chance!” He stepped closer, placed his hands on the cold steel counter, inches from her face. “Deny it all you like, fight it all you want, but you’ll have to kill me to keep me away from her, from protecting her – and you. She’s our child. I told you I loved you that night, and Kaplan stole that from me. That’s why, in the end, she had to go.”

His eyes turned deep gray at that point, and Elizabeth blinked once, twice, speechless, her hands starting to shake, her head pounding like a bass drum. What on earth was he saying? All this time….

“Who? Who took my memories?” Her words were barely understandable.

“Krilov. Kaplan hired him. I was too late to stop him. But at least now you know.”

He turned from her then, couldn’t bear to look at her; she was too raw, and maybe he shouldn’t have been so blunt, but he was feeling a bit unwell, and better to get this all out now, today.

He may not have too many moments left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He felt dizzy and reached inside his pants pocket to retrieve his meds. Grabbing a few and taking them with a cup full of water, he sat back on the stool, his strength waning. But he wasn’t leaving this room until it was all out in the open. The most important issues he would answer, without risking more danger to her and his child.

He looked over at Elizabeth, and he saw it all set in, until the truth finally hit her, and she broke into a broken sob. “Oh my God.” She cried out and rose from the stool, knocking it over as she backed up into the wall.

Red stood frozen like a statue, undecided in what he should do. She was just given a shock, just told that she hadn’t remembered an event for which created the life of her daughter. Their daughter.

The cries shook her body as she slid down the wall, hysterical as all that he’d told her settled inside her like cement being poured into a mold.

His eyes filled and threatened to fall as her body rolled into a ball on the cold, linoleum. Tearing the apron from his body, he ran to her side, slid on the floor and took her in his arms. “Just cry.” He told her, holding her while she let go of all she’d held in for years, and all because of him. 

She didn’t push him away, didn’t hit him or spit at him. She didn’t rail or scream. Instead, she burrowed into the warmth of his embrace and continued to sob, and the sounds broke his heart as he rested his head atop her own.

“I did it all to protect you both, keep you both safe. I couldn’t live with myself if you both are taken from me. Can you understand that Lizzie? Please tell me you understand?”

She said nothing, just continued to weep, her face red and flushed, but it was cold on the floor, so he found the strength to stand and take her in his arms.

He carried her into an adjoining room, to a small love seat, where he sat and placed her on his lap. “Shh, sweetheart. You’re safe now. Now that you know, I can keep you safe. Agnes will never be at risk; I promise with all my heart.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silence reigned over the room for long moments. She felt so right in his arms, warm and welcoming, quiet and calm. He wanted nothing more than to keep her here with him for always. What was she thinking now? When her tears ceased, would she go back into the kitchen and retrieve the gun and finally rid herself of him? Was he right to tell her? Had he used his answers to manipulate her into forgiving him?

She sat still in his arms, her body warm, her tears staining the back of his hand as she wept silently. Finally, she sat up and her sad eyes met his. “When Tom died, and you took me in, it was you who took care of Agnes for ten months.” She said her voice husky from crying. “I knew you cared about me.” Her voice lowered to a whisper. “If I didn’t say so before, I’ll say it now. “Thank you.”

He raised his head, gave her a quick nod. “I’m sorry you missed all those months with her, but she had the advantage of a house full of assorted and loving caregivers.”

“Including you.” She stated.

“Including me.” He replied. “And now I'm proud to say that I'm an expert Chutes and Ladders player.” He smiled at her, their faces so close, he could just move an inch and their mouths would touch. He wanted that more than his next breath.

“I’d like to see Agnes, be involved in her life. Protect her in the manner she deserves.”

“I’ll bring her to you tonight.”

"Thank you, Lizzie."

“Where do we go from here, Red? I have no job, if I return to the post office, I’ll be under arrest. I’m tired. I just want to have a happy life with Agnes and –”

“—Am I included in that life that you so yearn for, Lizzie?”

“Can you ever forgive me?” She curved an arm around his shoulder and settled once more. She felt as if she were home, here, in his arms.

“We will learn to forgive each other, in time.” He whispered, lifted her chin with a finger. “You know I still love you. I’ll always love you.”

She nodded, moved her cheek over his own. “I love you too.”

If he died in her arms right now, his life and everything he’d done, would have been worth it. “I’d like you both to move in with me. I have an estate, hidden away in Bethesda. We will all be safe there, I promise.”

She nodded, resting her head over his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. The heart she’d loved but for years and denied herself his love. So many lost moments. No more.

His voice rumbled under ear. “You’re still the executor and heir to everything I own, Lizzie. That will never change. So, in the event of my death, it all goes to you.”

Elizabeth leaned back to stare at him. He was weary, and she could tell, not feeling well. “You know I never wanted your money. But I won’t go against your wishes. You’re ill, Red, so I think it’s time we start protecting you.”

“It’s under control for now.” He softly took her lips and pressed his mouth against her own. He needed to taste her, and he found her just as sweet as she was in that shipping container, all those years ago.

“What did the doctors say about your cancer, Red? I want the truth. Don’t dance around this.”

“He says I need months of treatments, that I won’t survive without them.”

“Why haven’t you been receiving the care you need?”

“It made me weak; I had to conduct business, focus on major business deals. The pills help…somewhat.”

She began to softly sob once more. “But not enough. You’re exhausted. If I ask you to receive treatment, will you do it? For yourself? For me? For us?”

“You know I’d do anything for you, Lizzie. I know we’ve hurt each other immeasurably these past years. But in all that time, I loved you, wanted nothing but the best for you. You must understand there are some answers I could not give you, not then. And I knew it jeopardized our relationship.”

“Yes, we have been through it all, unusual, strange occurrences. But then again, we are not normal people with normal lives. Maybe we can learn to forgive each other and start again.”

“I have you – that’s all I’ll ever need.”

She caressed his cheeks. “I’m so sorry I don’t remember that we were – together, that we created that beautiful child together.”

He threw her a wink. “Well, we’ll just have to re-create the magic of that night and try again.”

She smiled, then laughed softly for the first time since she’d walked in that door to his kitchen and held a gun to his heart.

“We’ve said some horrible things to each other. I have no excuses, only to say, I just wanted answers to my questions. Can we ever survive all this, Red?”

“He tucked her under his chin and kissed her head. “Not all offenses are forgivable, but anything is possible when you care, when you love and sacrifice. We are not like others. We fight for what we have, for what we know is best to safeguard what is most important. I’ll never give up fighting for us.”

“For our family?”

“Yes.” He nodded, then lowered his head to press his mouth to hers, reveling in her response, savoring the softness of her beautiful lips, which parted slightly, inviting him to deepen his motions.

“I dare anyone to challenge you, Lizzie.”

“I only have one more question that needs an answer.”

He hesitated, stared at her. He had to know if she was sincere.

“Ask me.”

“So, will we be partners again?”

In answer, he took her mouth again, filled with promises and truth. Their lips moved in harmony, sampling and tasting, a true testament to the trials they’d endured in the past seven years.

For several moments, they immersed themselves in each other, closing out the world, and concentrating on the other. Tiny whispers proclaimed love and devotion, while hands touched and teased, as if they were re-acquainting themselves with all they’d missed. 

Finally, they leaned back, and she smiled at him, the smile that lit up the dark spots of his soul. Her gentle touch and loving whispers of love would help to heal him, and together, they would find redemption, love, and family, along with their daughter.

“Answer my question.” She chuckled as he tunneled his fingers through the wealth of her hair. “Partners?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction; I do not own any part of the Blacklist or its characters.
> 
> NOTE: The scenes involving Russia are mainly fiction, but the dates are real.
> 
> Thanks to my brainstorming guru and dear friend, Cress26 ~ we couldnt stop thinking of our favorite couple, and began writing at 6 a.m. this morning - and completing this one-shot in 12 hours ~ thanks to all for reading!!!


End file.
